I'd kill myself to be with you
by ShikallllTema
Summary: Toshirou left 2 years ago, first chap is of what Karin's life has been like, 2nd chap is of Toshirou, Karin realizes that she would kill herself to be with Toshirou forever. HitsuKarin love fiction COMPLETE - the sequel is called we're finally together
1. Karin

I'd kill myself to be with you

I'd kill myself to be with you

_**This is going to be two chapters long, the first chap will be what Karin is going through and the second will be Toshirou**_

_**This story is for my two best friends Kathryn and Abbey**_

_**And a note to them: Writers block is for people who don't enjoy writing about what they are writing about. I know what I want to read, and I hope that maybe other people wanna read it too. And if they do, now they've got a chance**_

/

It has been two years since the soccer episode so everyone's appearance has changed slightly.

**Karin-** lets say Karin is about 16. Her hair grew out and is now held back in a pony tail. Without the pony tail her hair would reach halfway between her shoulder and elbow. She cut her bangs so now she actually has bangs. She is still a soccer loving tomboy though. When she isn't wearing her school uniform she has her spandex black shorts, a tight semi-transparent red skirt, only like 4 inches long, a black tank-top, along with a semi-transparent shirt that matches her skirt. The shirt doesn't cover her shoulders. Lastly she has black skater shoes.

**Toshirou-** Toshirou hasn't changed much considering he's dead. He had gotten taller and is about an inch taller than Karin now. He is still captain of the 10th squad so his shinigami outfit is the same. Since Toshirou doesn't go to the living world often he will wear the same clothes he did in Bleach episode 132, only they will be bigger so they fit him. He had gotten more muscular and a lot stronger since he last seen Karin.

**Yuzu-** Yuzu kept her hair short; she only grew it out a bit longer. Her normal clothes consist of a light blue halter-top, a darker blue skirt, and sparkly slip-on blue shoes with a matching beret. Yuzu still did all the house work and was the sweet child without any spiritual powers.

**Ichigo and Karin's friends-** Ichigo along with Karin's soccer buddies only got taller. Ichigo had only grown about another inch though.

/

Karin sat at her desk staring out the window next to her. She was bored out of her mind. Her English teacher would not shut up about pronunciation rules. 'Why do I need to learn English? I'm never going to America.' She thought. Karin rested her head in her arms. A familiar face popped into her head. It was Toshirou Hitsugaya. It had been two years since the soccer match against the middle schoolers. It had been two years since she had seen Toshirou. It had been two years since she had given a true and genuine smile, and it was to Toshirou. She couldn't stop thinking about him over the two years he had been gone. "Karin. Karin the bell already rang." Her twin sister Yuzu said as she shook Karin's shoulder. Karin picked her head up and went to change her shoes without making a single noise or even looking at Yuzu. Karin almost never talked anymore either. Yuzu ran to keep pace with her sister. Yuzu was very worried about Karin. It had been so long since she heard Karin even laugh. She had stopped being even remotely social a week after Toshirou had left. Yuzu didn't know he had made Karin like this. She had never even met the captain. After the girls switched their shoes they headed home. Yuzu held the door open for Karin and soon followed in after her. "we're home!" Yuzu exclaimed. Karin smashed her foot into her dad's face as he jumped out and tried to hug her. She slowly walked up the stairs and into her room. She had gotten her own room now so she no longer had to share one with Yuzu. She changed into her own clothes and tossed her school uniform down the laundry shoot and grabbed her soccer ball. As she walked through the front door she said "I'm leaving."

It took her about five minutes to make it to the soccer field. Karin worked on her foot work for about another two minutes as she waited for everybody else to arrive. The five of them stayed out on the field playing small practice games until they noticed the sun was setting. Karin tucked her soccer ball under her left arm and the team began the walk back to their houses. When they reached the railing they seemed to always find Toshirou at, Karin stopped walking. "What's wrong Kurosaki?" the boy with the afro asked.

"Nothing, you guys go on ahead. I'm going to stay here and watch the sun set." She answered with a fake smile. The boys reluctantly obeyed and continued on their way home. After Karin was out of ear shot the boy with brown hair and glasses said "I'm worried about her."

"Don't be worried, Karin's a tuff girl, she'll be alright." Said the afro boy.

"Not that! I mean she's been so distant for like the past two years. What could have possibly happened that made _Karin Kurosaki _depressed?" The boy with glasses questioned.. The boys thought about this for a few minutes.

"The only thing I can think of is that boy with white hair. I haven't seen him for a while, do you think maybe his disappearance did it?" the boy with a mixture of blonde and brown hair wondered.

"Yea, like a _boy_ could do that to Kurosaki." Said the last remaining boy with the pointy black hair responded with obvious sarcasm in his voice. They continued their conversation until they all reached their separate homes.

_**-With Karin-**_

'Toshirou.' Karin thought as she sat down on the ground hugging her knees to her chest with her back against the railing. She sighed. "I can't believe I fell in love with a shinigami. A god of death." She said as she stared out at the sun as it slowly vanished in the distance. All of a sudden she felt somebody tie a cloth around her mouth. As she tried to struggle she was knocked out.

_**-Several hours later-**_

Karin moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the brightness in the room. Everything in the room was white. 'Where am I?' she asked herself. She would have asked out loud if it had not been for the cloth around her mouth. "I see you finally awake." She could hear somebody say from behind her. She tried to turn her head around and look at the person but before she could another cloth was tied around her eyes. "can't risk you reporting me to the police _if _you get out ofhere alive." The voice said again. "Make yourself comfortable, your going to be here until your family pays the ransom money. 'And how exactly am I supposed to be comfortable with my arms and legs tied up?' she asked herself. She didn't expect to be released soon. Her family didn't have much money. She would probably be there until her brother Ichigo came to rescue her. If he could find her that is.

_**-Kurosaki clinic-**_

Ichigo walked up to the door to his home when he noticed an envelope taped to the front door. He grabbed it and read on the envelope _'Kurosaki family'_ He was part of the Kurosaki family so he didn't see any harm in opening it up. When he had gotten it out however, he wished he could shove it back in and pretend he had never seen it. It was a ransom note. It read: _We have the young Karin girl_

_If you don't deliver 6,000 to the following address by the end of the week_

_We will kill the girl_

_5642 Jacki lane_

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. If he hadn't spent the day in soul society, maybe he would have been there to save her. He slowly opened the door and walked in. As he walked in his father kicked him flat in the face. Ichigo fell to the ground. Any other day he would have started shouting and punch his dad back, but today he simply ignored it and walked over to the kitchen table. "Ichigo my son! Is there something wrong! Or have you finally grown up and realized you can not beat me!" Isshin shouted. Ichigo ignored him and sat down.

"Ichigo, did you see Karin on your way here? She left hours ago and still isn't back." Yuzu asked. Ichigo sighed and lifted his head to look from Yuzu to his father as he cried fake tears and hugged the giant picture of Ichigo's dead mother.

"Yuzu, dad, can I speak to you in the living room please." Ichigo asked quietly. Yuzu slowly nodded and walked over and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Have you and that Rukia girl finally getting married!?" Isshin guessed as he too sat down. Ichigo shook his head no. He didn't feel like arguing to his father about how he isn't even dating Rukia.

"Umm, I don't really know how to say this, but, Karin's been kidnapped." Ichigo shot out. Yuzu was frozen with a combination of fear, worry, and shock. Isshin had stopped rambling about random shit and looked at his son. "I-I found this on our door." Ichigo stammered as he handed the not to his father. Isshin read it and looked back up at Ichigo

_**-one week later with Karin-**_

Karin was lying on her side; her tied hands rested in front of her and her knees were slightly bent. Her captors had cut her hair shoulder length and sent it to her family to prove she was still alive. She felt a warm droplet of water trickled from her eye, through the cloth, and down her cheek. She wanted to die. Maybe then when she went to soul society, she could be with Toshirou, forever. "Well, it has been a week an nobody has paid the money. Your execution will be tomorrow." Somebody said as they entered and left the room.

The next day, a few hours after she had woken up, she could hear the door open. She didn't bother sitting up. As expected, the person that came in grabbed her arm and yanked her up. What surprised her was when the person untied the cloth from her mouth. Karin could feel some kind of a liquid being painted on her lips. She was curious but didn't say anything. Next she could feel heat radiating from something tugging on her hair. She still didn't talk. She then watched as the cloth around her eyes fell to the ground. She then realized her clothes were different. She was now wearing a white dress. It was a turtle neck and the sleeves were long and reached mid-palm. The dress was a bit puffy from her waist down. It reached about 6 inches from her knee. She also had long white boots that only showed about an inch of skin in between them and the dress. She looked into the mirror that the girl was holing up. She had her hair in a bunch of curls, and her lips were painted a shiny blood red. She then realized that her hands and legs were untied. "Follow me." The woman said. Karin did so. The woman took her down the hall and into a room with about 6 other people. She recognized them easily as the soccer team she had versed two years ago.

"My girlfriend made you look nice and pretty for you execution, don't you think?" It was rhetorical and Karin could tell. Though she couldn't help but think she looked like a seductress. The man motioned for her to stand against the wall covered in tarp. She did so. The man then picked up a knife. The man that was doing this was the very same man that hurt her knee, the one who gave Toshirou a reason to play with her. The thought of Toshirou lightened up her face a little. "What are you so happy about brat?" the man sneered.

"My death, I'm finally going to get to be with the only man I've ever loved." Karin answered. The man didn't like that. She wasn't supposed to be happy. She was supposed to be bowing down to him asking for him to spare her life and then he'd watch her eat spaghetti through her nose and just as she would leave he would kill her. He clenched his teeth and ran towards her knife in hand. Karin closed her eyes waiting for death. She never felt any pain. She waited longer, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see the back of her brother's soul. The man with the knife was thrown back to the opposite wall in shock. It must have looked really weird to everyone else considering Karin was the only one who could see him. Just as the police came in, Ichigo made a whole in the wall to the left of Karin. He lifted her up and jumped out into the bright sky.

"Oh Karin, I was so worried! Where do you want to go? Home or school?" Ichigo asked.

"School." Was all Karin said. Ichigo jumped from roof to roof until he was at the entrance of Karin's school.

"I'll see you when school ends." Ichigo said as he jumped away and towards their home. Karin sighed and entered the school. She took her time walking up the stairs. She was not looking forward to Yuzu's tears. When she did reach the door to her class, she waited a few moments before knocking.

"Come in!" could be heard through the door. Karin slid it open and walked in.

"Yes, may I help you?" The teacher asked. Karin had come during math.

"It's me, Karin Kurosaki." Karin said almost angry the teacher didn't recognize her.

"K-Karin!?" Yuzu screamed as she stood up. She ran over and hugged Karin so tight Karin couldn't breathe. Karin could here some comments in the background like "Wow! She looks like a girl!" or "Damn she's hot." She even heard one guy say "Yay! New girls uniform!" Karin was able to choke out a few words.

"Yuzu, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry! I've just missed you so much!" She screamed as she pulled away from Karin.

"Excuse me?" Somebody asked from the door way. Karin turned around and nearly fainted from shock.

"T-toshirou!?" Karin was no better than Yuzu.

"Karin? Is that you?" he asked. Karin nodded her head slowly still not believing it was him. "Can I speak to you in the hallway for a moment?" Toshirou asked. Again Karin nodded dumbly and followed Toshirou into the hall. As soon as he shut the door, the whole class ran up to press their ears against the wall. "Karin, your spiritual energy has developed quite well. You have been invited to go to the shinigami academy in soul society. You will go to school there during the day and after your last class everyday, you will return to the living world to see your family." He explained

"Y-you mean, the only time I'm going to be in soul society is when im at school?" Karin tried to clear up.

"That is correct."

"Can't I just live there?" Karin asked.

"You are still living, so no." He answered. Karin thought about that for a minute before replying.

"Can I see you in your Shinigami form please?" Karin asked.

"Why?" Toshirou questioned.

"Just cause." Karin said. Toshirou sighed and suddenly his clothes switched to his shinigami outfit. Karin grabbed his sword and before he could do anything to stop her, Karin stabbed her self.

"Karin!" Toshirou screamed though nobody could hear him because he was only a soul. Yuzu was curious so she slid the door open a crack and peered out. She widened her eyes as she seen Karin on the ground barely alive, surrounded by a pile of her own blood. Karin was slightly sitting up, if Karin had any spiritual powers she would have seen Karin's hear rested in Toshirou's lap. Karin's eyes met Yuzu's.

"Sorry Yuzu, but I needed to be with Toshirou." Were Karin's dieing words. Toshirou didn't have to wait long for Karin's soul to appear.

"Why would you do that?" He asked without looking her in the eye.

"Toshirou, I love you, I have always loved you, and I just couldn't live without you any longer." Karin confessed. Toshirou's eyes widened as he turned to look at Karin who was looking at the floor.

"Karin, I-I love you two." He stuttered out. Karin looked up and stared into Toshirou's eyes. Toshirou smiled and walked closer to her. Karin didn't understand what he was doing until she felt his lips over hers. She kissed back shortly after and they started a make-out session. "You know, your going to need a place to stay, how about with me." Toshirou offered. Karin smiled and accepted

/

_**That's the ending of Karin's chapter**_

_**And in case anybody that reads this is a reader of Shikatema High, I've already started typing chapter 16 of that, it should be up by Friday, maybe next Friday tops**_

_**And I did use American money, only cause im not good with yen.**_

.


	2. Toshirou

I'd kill myself to be with you

_**I'd kill myself to be with you**_

**This chapter is for my friend Danielle and her boyfriend Colin**

**Note to Danielle: I better get a hug for this, one where you hug back **

_**Toshirou**_

Toshirou sat upon the roof of the tenth division. His division. Whenever she consumed his thought so much that he couldn't focus at all on his paperwork, this is where he sat. He didn't quite understand how a simple human girl could do this to him. Nothing could distract him like she could. She had never told him her name, but he knew, it was Karin. He remembered Ichigo say something about his family. His mother had died protecting him, his father was a complete idiot, and he loved his younger sisters with his life. He had said their names, Karin and Yuzu. He also said that Yuzu made the best dinner. He said it would be horrible if she died, because then, he and his father would have to depend on Karin, who had no clue as to how to cook because she was always out playing a game with her friends until sundown. Toshirou usually found Karin walking home at sundown, so he figured that it must be her.

He sighed as he stared out at the busy streets of soul society. He then got a dumbfounded look on his face as his fukutaichou came up from behind and hugged him. "Taichou! Watcha thinkin bout?" Matsumoto asked

"None of your concern. Now what is it that you want?" Toshirou demanded.

"Besides a hug?" She asked.

"Yes besides a hug!" He shouted.

"Hmph, fine. Well Yamamoto wanted to see you." Matsumoto informed him.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place!?" He yelled. Before Matsumoto could answer, Toshirou used shunpo to get to Yamamoto's office.

Before he could knock on the door, it was opened for him and he was led inside. "You wanted to see me?" Toshirou asked Yamamoto.

"Yes. It seems that while the man in the third seat of your division was on a mission in the living world, he was killed by an espada. The spot needs to be filled, but there is no one who is currently strong enough for the position and no one in the shinigami school has the potential to take the place." Yamamoto started.

"Well if there is no one up for the position, why do you tell me?" Toshirou asked.

"Because there _is _someone who can fulfill the requirements. A girl in the living world. Her reitsu has gotten remarkably high. Hitsugaya-Taichou, in a few days or weeks, you will go to the living world, and bring back Karin Kurosaki." He explained. Toshirou couldn't believe it, was the young girl whom he has denied his love for countless times, coming to stay in the same world as him, and no less in his squad. "However, you must make sure she knows that after class everyday, she will go back to her world, and stay with her family" Yamamoto finished. Suddenly, Toshirou's happiness became sadness. He would rarely ever see her.

"Wait, you said in a few days or a few weeks I would get her. Why not now?" Toshirou asked.

"Her brother, Ichigo, has reported to Rukia of squad 13, who then reported to me, that Ichigo would not be able to come to sol society to help out for a while. The reason for this is that, his sister has been kidnapped." Yamamoto explained.

After he was dismissed, Toshirou bowed and left back to the 10 division. On the way there, he couldn't stop worrying about her. 'What if they have already killed her? Oh, Ichigo better find her, I would love to help, but I can not leave soul society of my own free will.' His thoughts were interrupted by load cheering coming from inside his division headquarters. He opened the door to the bulding and walked in. What he seen infuriated him to no end. Renji and Ikkaku were sword fighting for the last slice of pizza, while Matsumoto, Rukia, and Yumichika were cheering for them. Matsumoto was cheering for Ikkaku, Rukia for Renji, and Yumichika was just shouting for them to clean up their faces because they looked ugly. Toshirou walked over, grabbed Matsumoto's wrist and pulled her to their office. He slammed the door shut after her. "What were you thinking Matsumoto?" He demanded. "You know how much those four bug me. I told you to never invite them over here again!" He shouted.

"Sorry, Taichou. I only invited Yumichika, who invited Ikkaku, who invited Renji, who invited Rukia." Matsumoto defended. Rukia would have invited Ichigo though he was to busy looking for his sister.

"Whatever, just, get them out." Toshirou said. Matsumoto then left to clear the building of her friends from the 13th, 12th, and 6th squad.

Toshirou sighed out of frustration. He had too much to deal with.

The next day Toshirou was just sitting at his desk, trying to get some paperwork done, when he heard a a whinny voice shriek out "Shirou-chan!" Then somebody burst into the room. He didn't even need to look up to know who it was. Only one person dared to call him 'Shirou-chan', and it was his bitchy cousin Hinamori. He hated the girl more than he hated Ichigo. And that was saying something.

"Get out." He demanded.

"Oh you're no fun Shirou-chan." Hinamori waved off his demand.

"I am more powerful, higher up in rank, and not your friend! So call me Hitsugaya-taichou damn-it!" He shouted. "What do you want anyway?" He asked her.

"Well for one, I want Aizen back." She declared.

"You came all the way from the 5th division just to tell me about that bastard!" Toshirou yelled.

"Well, no, I also wanted to hear you tell me you love me!" She said as she closed her eyes and cocked her head. The next thing she knew she felt her butt hit something hard; when she opened her eyes she seen it was the ground outside the 10th division.

Over the next few days Yamamoto noticed that the 10th division paperwork was getting worse and worse. He figured it was because Toshirou's worry for Karin was increasing each day she was missing. Yamamoto knew Toshirou had feelings for the human girl; after all, nothing got passed his eyes. He didn't mind at all, the shinigami's personal lives were none of his business. He had said nothing to Toshirou regarding his low quality work, there wasn't anything to get Toshirou over his worry for Karin except seeing her. It would just waste both of their time if he had taken the time to talk to him about it.

The next day Yamamoto was very please to hear about Ichigo's return. After he had gotten note of his reappearance, he immediately sent for Toshirou to go get Karin from where ever Ichigo left her.

When Toshirou arrived in the living world, he used shunpo to get to Karin's home. He waited a few seconds for a big hairy guy to answer the door. This hairy guy was Isshin Kurosaki. Isshin recognized Toshirou immediately. How could he not? This was his old fuku-taichou we are talking about. Isshin looked familiar to Toshirou, but he didn't have the time to think about it, he had to see Karin. "Is Karin here?" He asked.

"Ahhh, so my little fuku-shirou and my baby girl have fallen in love?!" Isshin assumed." Now Toshirou knew where he had seen the man before. He was only ever called four things, Toshirou, by his granny, Karin, and Karin's friends, Hitsugaya-Taichou, by almost everyone in soul society, Shirou-chan, by Hinamori, and fuku-shirou, by his old Taichou. "I believe Ichigo dropped her off at school." Isshin said. As Toshirou was leaving he heard Isshin shout "Stop by any time, we can catch up on things!" Toshirou then shunpoed to Karin's school. When he got there, he saw a light brown haired girl releasing another girl from a hug.

"Excuse me?" He asked. The girl turned around and he saw how beautiful she was.

"T-toshirou?" The girl wondered. Only one girl with black hair and grey eyes knew his name. It had to be…

"Karin? Is that you?" He asked. He watched in amazement as Karin nodded her heard slowly at his question. "Can I speak to you in the hallway for a moment?" He asked, and again, she nodded her head.

"Karin, your spiritual energy has developed quite well. You have been invited to go to the shinigami academy in soul society. You will go to school there during the day and after your last class everyday, you will return to the living world to see your family." He explained.

"Y-you mean, the only time I'm going to be in soul society is when im at school?" Karin tried to clear up.

"That is correct."

"Can't I just live there?" Karin asked.

"You are still living, so no." He answered. He watched as Karin seemed to be contemplating something in her head.

"Can I see you in your Shinigami form please?" Karin asked.

"Why?" Toshirou questioned.

"Just cause." Karin said. Toshirou sighed and suddenly his clothes switched to his shinigami outfit. Karin grabbed his sword and before he could do anything to stop her, Karin stabbed her self.

"Karin!" Toshirou screamed though nobody could hear him because he was only a soul. Toshirou looked over as the door opened a little bit. The girl he has seen earlier poked her head out. Toshirou had rested Karin's head in his lap by that time.

"Sorry Yuzu, but I needed to be with Toshirou." Were Karin's dieing words. Toshirou didn't have to wait long for Karin's soul to appear.

"Why would you do that?" He asked without looking her in the eye.

"Toshirou, I love you, I have always loved you, and I just couldn't live without you any longer." Karin confessed. Toshirou's eyes widened as he turned to look at Karin who was looking at the floor.

"Karin, I-I love you too." He stuttered out. Karin looked up and stared into Toshirou's eyes. Toshirou smiled and walked closer to her. Karin didn't understand what he was doing until she felt his lips over hers. She kissed back shortly after and they started a make-out session. "You know, your going to need a place to stay, how about with me." Toshirou offered. Karin smiled and accepted.

_**Mkidydooky, sorry this chapter was short**_

_**Well the story is over**_

_**Though I will start a sequel over summer vacation which is in 2 weeks **_

_**Can you wait that long for chapter 1?**_

_**If u want me to send u a PM when its up, just ask, I will**_

_**And my birthday was on Wednesday, it's not too late for a happy birthday!**_

_**I love all 4 of u who reviewed**_

_**Kaiden Shiba**_

_**Nansi-Hime**_

_**Lillix Vail**_

_**erina destiny**_

_**thank you!**_


End file.
